Mudblood Ghosts
by CitrusyGoddess
Summary: Violet's sent Tate away but little does she know he's still watching her from afar. He watches as The Malfoy's move in and as she forms a close bond with Draco. The Darkness threatens to take over Draco & Tate as they fight for love or freedom. 1st HP/AHS
1. Chapter 1

**First ever Harry Potter and American Horror Story crossover fanfic! (I think…actually…not that sure…I'm 88% certain..ok…maybe 70%.) **

**(Set after 1x11, but, with a few changes.)**

**Background story: Vivian died in child birth but she hasn't returned to the house. Ben's looking after Tate's child and he's moved away since he can't bear to look at his daughter. Violet sent Tate away, at least, she thought she had.**

**I really hope you R&R and enjoy this, and, weirdly Draco SLIGHTLY just slightly reminds me of Tate, bet I'm the only one that thinks that :L **

* * *

><p>"Violet, if you don't call me back," Tate whispered in her ear, his breath lingering, causing her to blush a deep scarlet, "I can't do this."<p>

His hand travelled from her neck to rest on her left breast, he gently caressed it before placing his hand firmly on her entrance through her purple tights. She gasped in shock and involuntarily arched her back to increase the pressure.

Her hands gripped the bed sheets she lay on so she wouldn't tangle them in his hair. She _knew _this was a figment of her imagination, she'd sent Tate away. He deserved to be punished and she refused to give in to him even in her mind.

"Don't you miss me Violet?" He murmured, lowering his body so that his head was now close to her chest. His other hand gently pulled her top up to reveal her breasts.

"Don't you miss this?" He breathed and immediately took one nipple in his mouth, his tongue grazing over it, but, when Violet gave no response he softly bit down and grinned as he heard her whimper.

"I miss this," She acknowledged, her eyes snapping open to show her the dark ceiling of her once owned bedroom.

She looked down at herself and let out a breath when she didn't see Tate, but if it was out of relief or not she was unsure.

This was her last day of freedom before the new family would move in, she knew they were known as the Malfoy's and there was a young boy around her age. She vowed to remain in the basement; she didn't want this youth and his family to experience what she had.

_-It will be lonely in the basement all by yourself._

Violet's head whipped round to the open bedroom door, she frowned quizzically. She could have sworn she left that locked when she entered 10 minutes ago.

_-I'll be in the basement forever, always wondering what would have happened if Tate hadn't raped and impregnated my mother. I bet we'd be happy, we'd be in love, and we'd never grow old. God, I'm pathetic_

"I miss you," Violet stated to the empty air, hoping that Tate would somehow hear her, "But that doesn't change the past."

The ghosts allowed her the house to herself the entire day, she smiled as she realised that they weren't all hell bent on her destruction. They understood her pain and she knew she'd be spending a lot of time with them very soon.

Her emotions hit her fast and she rushed to the bathroom to grab a razor. She gazed at it, remembering the feel of what pain was like when she self harmed. Now she was living in pain everyday. She screamed in anguish and threw the razor across the room before sinking to the floor and sobbing. She wished that it was herself that had caused this much damage and not the boy she loved as she heard the razor clacker mockingly to the floor.

* * *

><p>Tate longed to reach for her, to hold her, to protect her and keep her safe from everything but he knew she'd react violent if she realised he was still around her. If he was still able to talk to her, kiss her and touch her just as he'd done in her bedroom earlier.<p>

He worried about the fragility of Violet's mind if she was unable to determine imagination from reality.

But he had to watch her from the shadows, keeping his identity hidden and hoping that after a few days by herself in the basement with only the other mentally disabled deceased that she would realise that she _needed _him.

* * *

><p>"Draco honey, please don't fret, this is what he's sent us to do, it's his bidding. It's the right thing," Narcissa Malfoy reassured her blonde haired son as they stepped in to their new home.<p>

Draco brushed past her and ran up the stairs to his new room. He chucked the suitcase in anger onto the bed and pounded his fists against the wall.

"I'd do anything to be free."

His snake hissed from its cage and he turned round briefly to laugh.

"I suppose you would as well wouldn't you Jem?"

He walked over to his luggage and began unpacking, shoving his magic books into one corner of the room and his dark materials in to another before collapsing on his bed and staring at the ceiling, imagining that there was no Dark Lord, and that he wasn't a servant in his own house.

Violet watched the tormented boy curl in to a ball and slowly fall asleep, she watched as he took quick breaths and she wished she could still dream. She edged cautiously towards him, not wanting to make a sound for she hadn't truly perfected her 'ghost ability's' yet. Meaning that he would easily be able to detect her.

From the corner of her eye she saw what appeared to be a moving picture book, she shook her head, _that sort of thing doesn't exist. _

_-But you exist don't you?_

She scoffed quietly at her own internal argument and moved to pick the book up. There was no cover illustration and she frowned, there wasn't even a title. She opened the book randomly and almost dropped it to the floor when she realised what it symbolised.

A picture of an old man with a massive beard standing before an assembly, giving a speech and staring at them through his spectacles had a red mark through it. Underneath was the name Albus Dumbledore with the printed word 'Terminated' next to it.

She flicked to the next page and emitted a muffled cry as she recognised the girl walking down steps in a beautiful pink gown with her bushy brown hair tied back in ringlets. She didn't need to look at the name to realise that it was her old best friend Hermione Granger who had moved from her secondary school when she was eleven years old.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the printed ghastly word wasn't next to the girl's name.

_-This boy's twisted. Just like Tate._

_-Is that why you can't stop staring at him? _

"I know you're here. The thing about ghosts is they think they're invisible."

Violet shrieked and dropped the book, mentally cursing herself for displaying weakness in the form of fear.

Draco's eyes remained closed but he smirked at the girl's reaction. His hands were behind his head to show that he was calm, he would not freak out because there was teenage girl in his room being noisy. It was common. He just wished she didn't have to be in his house.

Silence stretched between them and Draco frowned, wondering if she had finally used her abilities to disappear.

"You're not normal," She stated, hoping to get a reaction from the solid form on the bed.

All she got was laughter and Draco's eyes opened to gaze at her casually but she noticed that they widened a little.

"That's a bit rich," He said as his eyes travelled her body and she sighed hoping that she hadn't just got herself a stalker.

"Will you quit staring? It's not polite."

"You're a muggle ghost," He said slowly and carefully moved from his bed to come towards her cautiously, looking as if he thought she might run.

Violet stiffened but otherwise didn't move.

"I have no idea what you're on about. The house is already messing with you would be my best guess."

"Your parents," Draco said finally standing next to her, only an inch apart, "Were they from magical blood?"

Violet barked out a laugh, "Mental already you are."

Her laughter ceased as Draco raised one eyebrow, obviously finding no amusement in her words.

"My parent's are human," Violet muttered, becoming uncomfortable with the boys stare and instead transferred her gaze from his silver eyes to the floor.

Draco cocked his head to the side and reached out his hand towards her to see if she was transparent but the girl misread his intentions and instead slapped his hand away and pushed against his shoulders in hopes to knock him to the ground.

His hands shot up to stop her and held hers to him securely in warning. Her breath became ragged as his eyes widened to the point that they looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"I can touch you," He whispered, amazement was evident in his voice and he squeezed her hands, "Can you feel that?"

"I can feel a _stranger. _Now kindly remove yourself before I unleash my freaky ghost shit on you."

He chuckled and released her and she stumbled backwards and felt her leg touch the books she had previously been looking at. She bent down to pick one up and read the title out loud.

There was a pause before she let the book slide from her hand and hit the floor with a thump, "Well, what sort of class is defence against the dark arts?"

"You wouldn't understand," He turned away from her and took Jem out of his cage, expecting the girl to squeal, run away and leave him in peace.

Instead she moved closer towards him and ran her hand along the snake's scales. Draco stood motionless hoping that his pet wouldn't bite her. Would it even hurt? It would be interesting to find out.

Yet he was holding his snake's head firmly so it wouldn't cause any damage to the ghost he just met.

"I wouldn't let him go down into the basement," Violet muttered taking a step back and watching the snake sadly.

"Why's that?"

"I'm not the only ghost, there's a weird ass Doctor guy down there who likes to do all weird types of experiments. Animals are becoming his speciality."

Draco shuddered and put Jem back in his cage, slamming the cage door shut in an attempt to show this threatening 'doctor' ghost that no harm better come to his creature.

"Any other ghosts I should worry about?" He asked and went back to sit on his bed, staring at her intently.

Violet simply leaned back on the chest of drawers and began counting the ghosts on her fingers and as she went through the list Draco became more impressed with the ease in which she handled all this horror.

"Well apart from Doctor Charles we have the twins, they're not that bad, just watch out and make sure none of your stuff goes missing. There's Bo, despite his appearance he's actually like a child. Oh, Gladice or Gladdy, to be honest if you see someone that looks like Gollum's girlfriend just run-"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Draco found himself laughing, "Gollum's girlfriend? Lord of the rings Gollum?"

Violet nodded, amusement written all over her face but Draco also detected a tinge of fear.

"She must be hideous," He concluded.

"Believe me, she is. Hayden, resident skank, she's mentally deranged, determined my father loved her and now hell bent on what she likes to call 'my destruction'. Another ghost called Travis was murdered by her, after they had sex she just went all psycho so since you're a male and because that's the only thing male's think of I'd watch out otherwise you could become a permanent resident here."

Draco shook his head briefly, ignoring her comment on what males want because he himself had only just met this girl and could already imagine getting physical. He tried to concentrate on the other ghosts she was describing but he kept getting distracted by what it must be like for her.

_She must be lonely. Lonelier then you, and that's saying something. _

"Are there any ghosts your age? Anybody you spend time with?"

She hesitated and pain streaked across her face before she replaced it with a mask on indifference.

"Used to be, not anymore."

"Why?"

"The darkness took him a while ago, it wasn't right that he should be able to walk around this house without having to pay."

At the word darkness Draco sat up straighter, finally something that would help the Dark Lord and earn him his freedom.

"What was the price?"

"He's not allowed to see me."

"Ahh, I get it, boyfriend problems," Draco cursed himself for feeling slightly jealous of the deceased boy for the girl before him would have easily attracted him if she wasn't muggle born and most importantly, not dead.

"Bit more complicated, but, sure, we could sum it up to that," She said casually, crossing her arms before looking around the room nervously and heading to the door.

Her hand had just managed to turn the door knob before she felt the boy's icy touch cease her movements.

"Where are you going?" He asked softly.

She stared into his eyes for a moment and was shocked to see something that looked similar to regret.

"I'm leaving, you probably want to get unpacking, don't worry, crazy ghost girl won't be bothering you again."

"And what if I want crazy ghost girl to bother me again?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed before opening the door and stepping in to the hallway.

"Then crazy ghost girl will see you tomorrow, or maybe next week, sometimes the days blur in to one down there," She motioned downstairs to where the basement was and he nodded his head briefly before slowly shutting the door on her retreating figure.

"Oh shit, I forgot to ask her name," He whispered, opening the door quickly to catch her but she wasn't there and he walked over to the window to stare outside, wondering if she could ever leave this house.

He smiled as he remembered brief parts of their conversation and finally forgave his mum for making him live here.

He stared in to the window pane, he could see his own reflection, the reflection of a boy who's lost his way but hasn't quite given up fighting. But there was another figure behind this boy, one with blonde messy hair. Draco gasped and turned round but there was no one there.

He went back to the window and this time he saw the other blonde haired boy directly behind him, murder, pain and hatred thundering in his eyes, clouding his vision and he shuddered.

A wicked smile formed on the boys face and he raised a finger to his lips.

Commanding Draco to be silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like a Mr Langon is getting jealous.<strong>

**Before I actually wrote this first part I was determined to have a Vio_tate_ ending, now I'm not so certain, I kinda like the idea of Draco and Violet so I really don't know which direction to take it. **

**So, what do you think? Draco or Tate? Please vote to give me ideas because I now love both couples lol And I would say that if you review Tate will visit your dreams but he keeps visiting my nightmares at the moment and I don't want that to happen to you since it seriously is TERRIFYING. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Final of AHS = Heartbreaking. **

**Tate/Violet = Heartbreaking.**

**Ryan Murphy = EVIL. **

**So I got two reviews on this story but loads of story alert thingys, come on guys it ain't hard to review XD I don't wanna be one those: "YOU MUST REVIEW" But it does make me feel all nice and warm and fuzzy inside and you can vote on whether you want some steamy Violet/Tate or Violet/Draco scenes, one of the reviewers (thank you to the two reviewers btw your comments were so sweet I hope you continue to R&R) said that she loves Violet/Tate so I included a Viotate scene just for her so I do take your POVS into consideration XD**

**I hope you all had an amazing xmas and that 2012 will be a great year for you all and that Ryan Murphy will let Violet and Tate come back into season 2 (there are rumours they arent coming back? Anyone know for certain what's going on? PLEASE tell me) xx**

* * *

><p>Violet grabbed the black bishop, moved it diagonally across the board and knocked the white knight aside, smiling as she did so. She then gazed at the board a second before making her opposing move and used her white queen to take the black bishop.<p>

_You only have yourself. Playing board games for all eternity, how ridiculously pathetic can you be? _

She hated acknowledging the feeling of regret she felt every moment of the day since she had sent Tate away. She missed his company, she missed laughing; she missed _feeling. _She missed the way his hands would roam her body, treating her like a porcelain doll as he removed her clothes.

Violet sighed, closed her eyes and gave in to her lustful thoughts by letting imaginary Tate enter her mind once more.

"You're lonely." Tate stated, his voice filled with sorrow and self hatred.

Her eyes remained closed as she relaxed to the sound of his voice. But when she felt a cold hand reach out to touch hers she flinched and her eyes snapped open.

Tate retracted his hand hastily as Violet gazed at him from across the chess board. Her eyebrows lifted as she knocked down a black pawn with her white castle. A smirk darted on to Tate's face as he began to play with her.

"It's fitting that you're the dark side," Violet muttered and gave a small smile as Tate's hand froze in mid air to move a chess piece.

He chuckled briefly but it was clear she had touched a nerve, but this was imaginary Tate, and imaginary Tate had to be happy because Violet demanded it so.

"I'd prefer it if we weren't playing chess," She whispered, lowering her eyes.

Despite this Tate not being real she still felt nervous around him. He moved towards her quickly, the chess pieces scattering across the floor as he gathered her in his arms. His hands cupped her face, content with staring in to her eyes for a moment but Violet leaned in to him and their lips touched.

Tate breathed slowly, letting out a smile before kissing her forcefully, pushing her back on to the floor and positioning himself above her so that his hands rested on either side of her head.

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down, their lips melding in to one once more. Her legs circled his waist as she clung to him, panting as his hands trailed her body until he came to the button of her jeans.

She felt him hesitate and frowned, this Tate wasn't even real, he should do what she wanted, so she hit his hands away and undid the buttons herself. He bent to kiss her once more before pulling her jeans off.

* * *

><p>Draco had a suspicion that he was being watched, his footsteps echoed down the hallway as he moved towards the loft. He turned around quickly, hoping to catch the male ghost he was sure was stalking him, but, saw nothing. The emptiness seemed to mock him as he squinted down the hallway.<p>

He saw his mother's door and realised that she must be in her bed trying to sleep, yet, he knew that she felt the spirits within this house. He smiled as he realised the torment she must be going through. She deserves to have the dead surround her; after all, she is responsible for the taking of so many people's lives.

_-And one day you will be too. _

He ignored his subconscious and grabbed the ladder and started to climb.

* * *

><p>Violet's hands were in Tate's hair as she sucked on his neck whilst he undid his jeans.<p>

"Hurry up," She commanded, pushing his boxers down and grabbing his cock. She stroked it and he moaned, gazing down at her with love in his eyes but she swore she saw something else. Guilt.

She flipped him over and he kissed her sweetly before she knelt, her mouth opened above his cock and her tongue flicked across his head slowly, he moaned loudly as they heard the sound of the ladder scrape the ground below them.

"For fuck sake," She heard Tate whisper as she pushed him off of her and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm going to fucking hurt him," She closed her eyes as she heard Tate's threatening words and shuddered as she realised her dream Tate was becoming more realistic.

When she opened them again he was no where around and she hit her hand on the wall violently before bursting in to tears.

* * *

><p>When Draco entered the top floor of the house he saw nothing, literally. Only an all consuming blackness. He reached down in to the pocket of his jeans and removed his wand.<p>

"Lumos," He chanted and his wand tip glowed as the room was finally revealed to him.

A chessboard lay in the corner; the playing pieces scattered carelessly around it. Cobwebs were the main accessories to the room and he waved his wand again to remove them.

He heard a laugh from behind him and spun round, immediately positioning himself in the duel stance but he faltered as his wand showed the girl, her hands clapped to her mouth to try to contain her laughter.

He lowered his wand and awkwardly stood up from his crouch as he waited for her to cease laughter.

"Dude," She choked, removing her hands from her face and leaned on the wall before sliding down, "Were you just talking to a stick?"

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her, they were so close she could feel his arm brushing against hers but she ignored it and looked straight ahead.

"_Wand." _

"I'm going to ignore what you just said," She muttered, flicking a strand of hair away from her face.

"So crazy ghost girl-"

"Violet," She interrupted.

"Nice name," He commented before continuing, "So _Violet, _you do realise it's been three days since we first met?"

"Has it? Told you I had no concept of time anymore," She whispered, shrugging her shoulders as if it didn't bother her.

"Oh believe me it's been three days and during each of these past three days I've seen my new ghost stalker," Draco said, clutching his wand tighter to him for protection.

He didn't care what creepy-teenage-boy-ghost motioned for him to do which was obviously to keep quiet. He was a death eater, he was the one others should be terrified of around here.

Violet's head snapped sideways to look at him, worry creasing her face.

"What does this stalker look like?"

"Ok, well, a blonde teenage boy-"

"Any chance you were looking in a mirror?"

"Shut up. I'm being serious, this ghost is proper freaky, each time I see him he's always putting his finger to his mouth. I mean, why doesn't he just tell me to shut up?"

Violet's eyes widened and she put her head between her hands.

"Draco, you should leave, get out whilst your still alive."

_-How does she know my name?_

_-Maybe she's stalking me to._

_-You'd love it if she was wouldn't you? Despite the fact she's dead. You sick, twisted, perverted- _

He wanted to put his arms round her and comfort her, she was so frail, so delicate yet, he felt that if he actually did try any form of physical contact she'd lash out at him.

"You know who this ghost is don't you?"

She didn't respond and continued to pull her hair from her head, her movements increased and Draco couldn't help but stop her. His hands closed over hers and held them in her lap, she relaxed against his touch and he smiled briefly.

They sat like that silently for several moments until the silence became unbearable for him, he _needed _to know who this tough, strong and wild girl was scared of.

"I can help you get rid of him you know-" He started to say softly, hoping to get a response, but the response he did get was not what he had expected.

She removed her hands from his immediately and scrambled away from him looking shocked and angry. Fire was dancing in her eyes and Draco had to hold back a shudder. She gazed at him from the opposite side of the room as he remained perfectly still, not wanting to infuriate her further.

Her eye's finally returned to their normal colour and she took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair in a calming motion.

"_Please _don't even consider that," She whispered, staring at the ceiling and holding back tears.

"If he provokes such a response in you why don't you-"

"Tate's already being punished."

Draco let out a sigh; it was clear what this Tate boy was to her, what he _used _to be to her. _The ex-boyfriend. _He laughed to himself as he realised it should have been obvious. He opened his mouth to speak but Violet moved closer to him and reached out her hand, Draco held his breath, craving her touch but her hand didn't touch him, instead it grabbed the chess board and arranged the pieces together so a new game was staring at them.

Draco rolled his eyes at the muggle game, "Wizard chess is much better."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Wizard chess? Really? Please tell me you're joking."

Draco smirked and rose to his feet; he wanted to hold out his hand to her but reframed from doing so and walked towards the ladder, motioning for her to follow him.

She sighed loudly to show she thought he was lying and vanished right in front of his eyes. There wasn't a loud noise or swirling mist, just darkness again, she had been the only light in the room.

"_You're the only light I've ever known."_

A male voice whispered, his words etched with sadness as he repeated the words over again and again until Draco pounded his fists against his head to get the voice to disappear.

He jumped down from the ladder and entered his bedroom, not surprised to find Violet sitting on his bed, her head resting on her knees and giggling as he crossed his arms in front of her.

"The whole disappearing act," He said lazily, "So cliché."

She threw a pillow at him which he caught easily and threw back at her as he walked to his closet and opened the doors, retrieving his chess board from within it.

"You still don't believe I'm a wizard do you?" He asked laying the chess board in front of her and sitting opposite.

She leaned forward a little and whispered, "I think your losing your sanity."

She wasn't smiling; she seemed rather worried, looking as though she truly believed her own words.

He shrugged off her depressing stare and waved his wand across the board, the chess pieces flickered into existence and she gasped, picking up a King and examining it, throwing it in the air and catching it, squinting at it and running her fingers along it as Draco laughed at her quizzical and confounded expression.

"Can I challenge you to a game?" He said, deepening his voice in an effort to sound intimidating.

She placed the piece back on the board and raised her eyes to meet his, when she spoke it was with the same tone as his, "Game on."

Four games of wizard chess later Violet finally believed what she once would have considered impossible.

"Since I won _all _the games I think I get a prize," She said, leaning back on his bed, when he didn't answer she continued, "Show me some more magic tricks."

"Magic tricks?" He scoffed, "Some of my friends would curse you for speaking like that."

"Why?"

"We're….I mean…they're very," He stuttered, trying to find the right words so he wouldn't insult her, "against non-magical people."

"They sound stupid," She said and saw a light blush colour Draco's cheeks.

He tried to keep his rage inside of him at her words, she would never understand what being a pureblood meant, the honour and pride that comes with the title is one that Draco thinks he will never deserve.

But he kept his venomous words inside, he _liked _this girl, it was the first time he had ever liked a mud blood and he shuddered.

They sat silently whilst Draco contemplated his feelings for the dead girl opposite him, she stared at him, wondering what she had done and just as she was about to get up and leave she watched Draco wave his wand and all the boxes on the floor levitated.

She clapped her hands like a child and ran to the nearest box, waving her hand underneath it, feeling nothing but air and demanded Draco show her more _'magic tricks'._

* * *

><p>Tate sat in the corner, keeping invisible from the laughing wizard and dead girl. He watched as she played chess with the wizard and remembered earlier in the loft when similar pieces were shoved aside and the board was kicked across the room as he touched her passionately.<p>

He wasn't shocked by the boy's true identity, being dead for over 10 years made you believe everything. He was shocked by Violet's reaction, surely she would realise that the mark on the _perverted _boys arm wasn't simply a tattoo of his favourite animal.

This boy dabbled in dark magic, the skull and snake proved that but she seemed determined not to notice it.

_-She doesn't want anymore disappointment from men in her life._

_-Why should this boy ever disappoint her?_

_-He matter's to her. Look how she glows around him. You're losing her. You need her back. _

_-He doesn't care for her._

_-You're a fool. You've always been blind to the feelings of those around you. Watch as he gazes at her. His eyes undress her, he's tinged with lust. Leave it too long and he'll consume her. His body will violate hers. He'll fuck her again and again as she moans just like she used to with you. You need to give in. I'm the only thing that's going to get her back. Let me consume you, give me an hour, one hour and he'll beg her to be with you again. _

_-The last time I gave in to you, you raped her mother._

_-Don't act as if I'm not you. I'm the better part of you, the one who gets things done._

_-The selfish one._

_-I'm the one who will get her back. I'm the one that will save her from the dark magic that will soon surround her. Without me you'll really have to wait forever. Just let go, let me enter, let me take control. One hour. Just one. _

_-Take control._


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy 2012! I hope you all have an amazing Year and that Ryan Murphy will realise that AHS is nothing without Tate and Violet...and I will protest outside his house if Evan Peters and Taissa Farmiga aren't in the 2nd season! Thank you those that have reviewed and thank you to those that have told me what is happening iun season 2 :D Any more news please write it along with reviews, I highly appreciate it XD**

**Wow, this chapter wasn't going to be up till next week but I got double the reviews from last time so I was like: "I MUST WRITE!" ... Got a bit scary how much I wrote in an hour tbh. Please keep R&R-ing, pretty please with a icecream a big cherry on top...and Tate...and Draco XD Also I will tell you that there will be a massive lemony scene soon...but with who? ..Even I haven't decided yet :P So remember to vote in a review XD **

**Tate's first scene is my interpretation of what happens when the Darkness takes over...its a bit weird...and a bit like going to a cinema...I worry about myself...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tate's vision blurred, the bed in front of him glowing painfully as he felt himself fade away from existence. The boy and girl vanished and the room was his again once more.<p>

He fell down on to his bed and put his head in his hands, knowing that in any minute now he'd feel like he was watching a very violent movie.

He glanced around him, sighing peacefully, his old posters were back up, his sketches of fire and blood were taped on his ceiling again and he relished the feeling of 1994.

A quick flash, like a bolt of lighting entered the room to reveal a screen in which he saw the true world, the world the darkness was now controlling.

He could see Violet smiling warmly at Draco and felt his whole body stiffen, his lips curled ferociously and his eyes welled up. Balling his hands in to fists at his sides he knew that he'd let the darkest part of him control his body for years just to get her back.

He laughed at the boy's face as she stole his wand and paraded around the room with it, looking absolutely ridiculous but obviously not caring. He watched Draco's lips twitch but there was no mistaking the look of disgust on his face. Tate knew why, it was clear, why Violet hadn't realised it yet was beyond him; Draco Malfoy was a prejudice asshole.

Violet whirled around and when she faced Draco once more his slippery smile had formed, disguising his true emotions.

It felt like eternity as Tate watched the girl he loved entertain another boy. They laughed easily; there was no fear between them, no hatred.

Finally Violet decided it appropriate to leave and Tate grinned in satisfaction at Draco's crestfallen face.

"This was your old room right?" He asked, eyebrows raised, a smirk starting to appear on his face.

"Yes."

"Don't ghosts prefer to hang around the place they died?"

Violet watched him apprehensively and Tate leaned forward; a feeling of dread washing over him as he began to realise what Draco was implying.

"I don't _prefer,"_ Violet rolled her eyes, "I'm stuck. And for your information I died in that bed," She lifted her hand to point spookily at Draco and put on her best ghost voice, "_Your_ bed."

A laugh tore out of Tate's throat despite the situation, Violet's ghost impression was shockingly awful but yet she seemed content with it as she shook her finger for added impact.

"Then, surely," Draco whispered, leaning forward a little, "You'd be more _comfortable_ in my bed tonight then?"

Tate wished the darkness was no longer in control, his anger boiled through him as he ran towards the screen, wanting to rip the wizard into pieces with just his hands. His whole body shook, rage consuming him, filling his every thought with blood as he willed the darkness to appear and put a stop to the boy once and for all.

But the darkness waited, bidding its time and Tate collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he waited for Violet's reaction.

Her eye's widened and her breath caught whilst Draco's eye's gleamed, his hands slowly reaching out for her.

Tate let out an agonizing cry.

"Very funny," She sighed, rolling her eyes and vanishing to appear moments later across the other side of the room looking extremely uncomfortable.

Tate's fist banged against the wall in triumph and he had to refrain from doing a victory dance. But, regardless of Violet rebuffing the wizard's actions he still felt burning hatred, Violet was _his_ and only his. No one should look at her or desire her in such a lustful way. It was impure. Violet wasn't his mother. Violet wasn't a cock sucking whore.

Draco and Violet stared at each other from across different sides of the room and Draco burst out laughing but to Tate's ears it sounded false, forced.

"Oh come on," He leered, "I was joking."

She crossed her arms before heading towards the door, she grabbed the door handle and twisted, this time Draco didn't stop her.

She stepped half way through the door before leaning towards him and whispering, "I knew you were joking Draco, I mean I'm not a witch, you'd never want me in that way."

His mouth opened to refuse but the words were caught in his throat and Tate watched wide eyed as Violet continued, "And I'm dead, no one will ever want me Draco. Your joke," Her eyebrows rose, "Was not amusing in the slightest."

The door slammed behind her and Draco put his head in hands whilst Tate mirrored him in his own 'world.'

_No one will ever want me._

But he wanted her. The second he had seen her cut her wrist in the bathroom, the blood dropping in to the sink, strikingly contrasting with the whiteness, Tate Langdon had fallen in love.

And every single day since then he had tried to show her that he wanted her, that he desired her, that he _loved_ her. It broke his heart all over again realising that Violet felt disgusted with herself, that she had finally realised she would be isolated for all eternity.

Draco Malfoy would pay for Violet's discovery. And Tate couldn't wait to see what he and the darkness had in store for him.

* * *

><p><em>1 hour later. <em>

"You can't honestly expect me to do this," Draco murmured, feeling so empty since his incident with Violet that he couldn't summon the strength to be indignant against his mother's new wishes.

Narcissa ignored her dinner, her cutlery falling on to the plate as she rose from her chair and came round the table to wrap her arms around Draco.

He relaxed briefly against her, exhaling softly and wishing that this was simply a dream.

But it wasn't.

His book containing wizard and witches who were either deceased or soon would be, lay before him. On the left page was Ronald Weasley and Draco longed to be happy about the big red slash that covered the ridiculous boy's face, but, he only felt sadness.

His eyes travelled to the right page and he stifled a sob, he couldn't kill _her_. He wouldn't be responsible for her death. The harsh words he had yelled to her in the past were just fake; his own way of hiding his true feelings because if he had let her in his parent's would have forsaken him. They would have thrown him out on the street with the other mudbloods.

But he had let Violet in and he knew that he shouldn't have, he had let Violet understand him but he had never given Hermione Jean Granger the chance and he doubted they'd have a chance at happiness if he killed her.

- _But you don't want her anymore. Filthy mudblood. You hate mudblood's Draco. _

_-I don't hate Violet._

_-Violet's dead. _

"Draco sweetie," His mother cooed in his ear, her hold on him becoming suffocating.

"This is what the Dark Lord wants!"Draco yelled, banging his fists on the table and startling his mother so that she released her hold on him.

He strode to the other side of the room, needing distance from her; he couldn't even stand to look at her.

"_Please _Draco," She whispered, "I've already lost your father. I can't loose you too."

Draco grabbed the book and flung it at the wall directly above her head, she flinched but otherwise didn't move and he turned swiftly away from her, grabbing the banister and hurling himself up the stairs and in to his room.

He shut the door, hanging on to the lock and closing his eyes as his head hit the door softly.

"Mother's," A voice laughed falsely behind Draco, "If they're not sucking a guy's cock they're asking you to kill someone."

Draco knew who it was, _Tate,_ Violet's ex-boyfriend. Probably come to punch him in the face for dreaming about her every single night since he had met her.

-_Good. I deserve it. _

_-You don't just deserve, you want it. You want to feel your blood trickle out of body, pour down your skin just so you can feel._

_-I feel when I'm with Violet._

Draco remained where he was, a sigh escaping his lips as he reached down into his pocket to retrieve his wand.

_-Curse him. It doesn't matter; he's a disgusting dead creature._

_-Violet wouldn't want me to._

Just as Draco was about to release his wand he was shoved backwards, his head connecting with the wooden floor roughly. He remained there, briefly dazed but even when he saw the pale fist coming towards him he still staid motionless. Letting the fist connect with his nose and almost breaking it.

"Don't want to ruin your little face do we pretty boy?" Tate taunted like a child, his other fist hit Draco in the stomach and he clutched it, holding in a cry.

"_Pretty boy?"_ Draco imitated, "Is the reason you broke up with Violet because you're gay?"

Tate kicked him, grinning as Draco coughed up blood, the boy went to wipe it but Tate stopped him, watching the blood drip from Draco's mouth onto the floor.

He bent over Draco so he could see the fear reflected in his eyes whilst he licked his lips wickedly, causing Draco to shudder.

"It's a shame really," Tate muttered, "You're a bit like me, if you weren't such a whore yourself we could have been friends. Did your pathetic excuse for a mother not teach you that stealing is _wrong?" _

"You're the pathetic one. You're the filthy mudblood; you're so repulsive that Violet doesn't even want you anymore."

Another kick, and another as Tate roared, his anger increasing, he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and hurled him to his feet; shoving him roughly into his cupboard. The doors of it collapsed and Draco was left slumped in a pile of clothes.

"She'd rather have me over you; you don't think I didn't see your _'joke' _earlier?"

Draco's head snapped up, indignation visible in his eyes, he pulled out his wand from his pocket but Tate didn't react, he just laughed and before Draco could curse him he spoke again.

"But she wants me little wizard, she wants the _dead_ _mudblood. _And do you know how I know? Because I'm still here, she thinks she sent me away and that when I touch her it's a dream. She makes 'dream' Tate appear and touch her in the ways she'd never let you."

Draco faltered, his wand lowered and he stared at the floor, wishing that what he was hearing was false.

_-So you do have feelings for the mudblood? It took her ex beating you to a pulp to realise? How fucking twisted are you? _

"Before you rudely interrupted in the loft I was about to fuck her, enter her, consume her like I have many times before because she is _mine._"

Draco remained silent and Tate paced slowly towards him, enjoying the look of dismay on the other's face. He wanted to inflict more violence and pain but he needed this boy, this boy was the key to getting Violet back.

Draco saw Tate's boots before him and slowly looked up, sweat and blood dripping from his forehead and past his eyes as he watched Tate kneel before him.

"You need to make her see me," He stated.

"I could do so many things to you; I could attack you so much worse then you have me. Do not make demands which I don't like."

Tate snorted, grabbed Draco's wand and snapped it in two. He threw the pieces to the opposite side of the room and Draco held back a cry of anguish as he realised how truly helpless he was now.

"Without your little stick you're a _mudblood_ too aren't you Malfoy? AREN'T YOU?"

Draco nodded numbly, fear finally creeping into his subconscious.

"If you don't tell Violet to go and see me in the basement I'll end you," He whispered, "But not before I end your mother."

Draco held in a gasp but nodded.

"You mustn't tell Violet I've been to …. Ahh, well to…._see you._ That will be our little secret."

When Draco nodded again Tate clapped him on the back and ruffled his hair like a proud father would do.

Draco held down sick.

When Draco looked up again Tate was gone, his cupboard and wand still broken, his stomach and forehead aching as he collapsed in a pool of his own blood, waiting for Violet, longing for her to help him.


	4. Chapter 4

Tate materialised in the basement and slumped immediately to the ground. His body shook as he regained control over it, the darkness seeping out of him to manifest in the next poor victim who had subconsciously requested its help.

_Help. _

Tate held in a depressive laugh, what the darkness always made him do was never in his best interest, it would lie to him, convince him that it would gain him what he needed most.

But it constantly twisted his desires.

Nora had desired a baby. Tate had longed to give it to her. Violet could have been the biological mother, they could have been parents with Nora as the baby sitter, but the darkness had consumed him and purposefully chosen the wrong female.

He had lost Nora, lost the baby.

He had lost Violet.

Because of the darkness.

His fists collided with the wall and the echo of it reverberated throughout the entire room so violently that Tate had to cover his ears.

Now the darkness had promised him Violet, but it had simply used his rage on the boy upstairs, damaging him so badly that Violet was bound to find out who had caused it and never speak to him again.

"I _hate _you," Tate whispered to the house.

"That's no way to treat a lady," A flirty voice whispered in his ear but Tate didn't react to the slut's presence.

He pushed her away from him and took a seat in the chair in the middle of the room, where he had scared the bully once for Violet, but the darkness had manipulated that too, using the other ghosts in order to make Violet afraid of him.

The darkness had made him loose her then as well.

"I wouldn't say lady is the right word for the likes of you Hayden," He said, his voice emotionless.

Hayden giggled and twirled around for Tate's benefit and his eyes widened as he took in her appearance. She had stolen Violet's clothes in a twisted act to trick his mind. The long purple skirt flowed around Hayden as she twisted round and round, letting Tate observe her from every angle and the yellow cardigan wrapped around her comfortably.

If Tate let his imagination run away with him he could easily imagine that Violet was the one in front of him. "Maybe you should give in to temptation," Hayden suggested seductively, lifting up the skirt slightly to reveal her long legs, "A bit of role play would be fun, you have no idea how bored I'm getting in this house. I'll even moan like she does if you want."

Hayden's skirt rose higher.

* * *

><p>Violet didn't know how long she had spent in the loft replaying her last conversation with Draco. She had thought too much in to his joke, she knew that, she knew she had over reacted but the words she had spoken were true.<p>

_-No one will ever want me._

_-How could they? You're a walking corpse, destined to be cold and callous for eternity. _

Violet shook her head, imagining ridding the darkness's tentacles from around her brain until she no longer felt its presence. The darkness's hold on her was increasing with every negative thought since she had sent Tate away.

She understood that if she accepted Tate back, if she forgave him for the monstrous crimes he had committed then the darkness wouldn't be able to inflict her because she would feel loved.

Isolation was her main weakness.

Usually she invented dream Tate every day to make her feel better, to ease the iciness in her soul that came with being so alone, but ever since Draco's joke she felt to disgusting to be touched, even in her mind.

She missed 'dream Tate', she missed Draco, she still longed for the real Tate but realising that Draco was the only one who hadn't incredibly hurt her she decided to appear in his room.

Something was wrong.

She could smell the dried up blood that stained his floor and his wardrobe was cracked, the doors hanging to the sides limply. She whirled around, hoping to find Draco unharmed but saw only his snapped up wand in the corner of the room. She inhaled sharply and grabbed it, desperately trying to fit the two pieces together, as if she expected them to act like magnets.

Tears were fighting to escape from her eyes as she threw the two pieces of oak over her shoulder.

"I was wondering when you were going to show your face again," She heard Draco mutter from behind her.

She whirled round; taking in his appearance, his wet hair clung to his head, water droplets running down his body as he clutched awkwardly at his tower, lifting it higher to hide the grotesque collection of blue and purple bruises that covered his stomach.

A soft sob escaped her lips as she ran towards him, arms outstretched, grabbing his face and running her thumb along an already healing cut that covered half of his face.

He remained there, feeling her soft hands against his skin, wanting to rid him of all his pain; and he had never felt so cared for. But that didn't matter, he was her friend, she still longed for her psycho of an ex boyfriend and Draco rolled his eyes at her and slapped her hands away softly.

"What happened to you?" She whispered, watching him walk to the other side of the room and grab clothes from his destroyed wardrobe.

"I did this to myself."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Inflicting self harm shouldn't be something your unfamiliar with," Draco snapped and Violet took a step back, pulling her sleeves down to cover her multiple ugly scars as Draco eyed her arms accusingly before he yanked the t-shirt over his head and turned his back on her to put on his jeans.

The towel fell to the floor with a soft thud and Violet wanted to avert her eyes, she felt dirty, watching his naked ass but she couldn't control herself. Something rose in her chest, making it hard for her to gain logical thought.

She was relived when his jeans were finally on.

His back remained to her.

"Why would you do that to yourself? Why would you break your own wand? I'm not an idiot Draco; you love yourself to much too ever damage anything that ever meant something to you."

Draco held back a snarl as he turned around to face her, and replaced the hurt pathetic look on his face with that of indifference.

"I hurt you." He whispered but Violet apparently didn't hear him, "Your right, I do love myself to much and that's why I did this," He motioned around him, to the destruction of his room, "I did this because-," He collapsed to the floor, rummaging under his bed until he found the book, "-I can't hurt someone that once meant something to me."

He threw the book at her and she caught it easily, shaking as she realised that this was the book she had tried to forget about since the first day she met him.

"Page 22," Draco commanded pulling on his trousers.

Violet knew what she would find and when her suspicions were confirmed she dropped the book to the floor.

"Hermione meant something to you?" She whispered, staring down at the book with the moving picture of her old best friend.

"You knew her?"

"Years ago, we were best friends but she just up and moved one day. I never even got a letter."

Draco wanted to defend Hermione, tell Violet that she was unable to confide in muggles but he was too lost for words.

_-This can't be a coincidence, falling for two girls, both from different worlds and both having a connection with one another._

_-Both girls are mudbloods. You want pain to be inflicted on this particular species constantly Draco. If you release your feelings you could be the man your mother wants._

_-I won't become a murderer._

_-You would gain your mother's approval and that's all you've ever wanted isn't it little boy? _

"Did you love her?" Violet whispered, her gaze fixed on the floor.

"I don't know what I felt," He sighed, his hands raking through his hair as he lent against the wall and closed his eyes, "I wasn't supposed to feel anything but hatred towards her kind Violet, towards _your _kind."

Violet's eyes snapped open, quizzical, forcing Draco to utter the one word he had hoped would never have to pass his lips directly in front of her, "Mudblood."

Violet involuntarily shivered and crossed her arms, "That sounds filthy, the way you say it, like it's something wrong."

"I used to believe it was," He said, holding her stare, daring her to look away but she didn't and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "But then I met Hermione, then I met you. You changed _everything _my family convinced me of Violet Harmon."

She walked slowly towards him until they were face to face and she entwined their hands together, squeezing his lightly.

"It's nice that I can have such an influence," She joked and released his hand.

It took all of his self control to not grab her and tell everything he wanted, to _taint _her against the wall, to prove to her that she was worth _something. _

"_If you don't tell Violet to go and see me in the basement I'll end you, but not before I end your mother."_

Tate's words echoed back to him, filling his head with images of his mother's blood everywhere, her neck snapped, her eyes open accusingly, staring at him, making him realise that whatever he felt for Violet was not worth loosing another parent for.

She cocked her head to the side and studied him; his expression was that of a man who believed himself to be loosing everything, who was fighting a battle inside himself. She waited patiently until words escaped his mouth.

"Your reaction to my joke," He started urging her to stay with him, to not vanish at the mention of the past that had so hurt her.

He inwardly sighed with relief when she didn't move, " Made me think, you need _someone _Violet, someone whose-" He paused, trying not to choke on his revolting words, "-already here. I'll leave one day Violet, I'm not a ghost, you need a _ghost." _

To his surprise, she laughed, a deep throaty but scratchy laugh, as if she found what he said generally amusing.

"I'm not one of those pathetic girls who need a boyfriend constantly Draco," Her laughter ceased, "It's hard for me to trust boys. Count yourself lucky I consider you as a friend Malfoy. But Tate ruined any more potential romantic interests for me."

Her head whipped around and Draco realised sadly that she was looking to see if she had conjured Tate by just the mere mention of his name. A jealous knot tightened his stomach but he pushed it aside, he _had _to do this.

"Maybe that's because you can only love Tate," He said and as he did a piece of him shattered when he understood that he could actually be speaking the truth as a stretch of silence formed, in which she did not contradict him.

"He doesn't deserve it," She said coldly.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness."

"He's a murderer."

Draco's head snapped up and iciness covered his face, "Some people are forced Violet. I may have no other option but to end Hermione Grangers life. Would I not deserve forgiveness for that?"

"You'd really do that?" She questioned, but, before he could answer she threw herself to the ground in front of him, "Draco _don't, DON'T, _she's the only good thing in this shitty excuse for a world."

His eyes widened in shock at Violet begging him and he knelt to the ground and cupped her face in his hands, tears slid down to coat his thumbs but he guessed Violet was unaware that she was even shedding tears.

He hated watching her cry, more so then he had with Hermione, and he became certain that his feelings towards the girl on the floor were for once pure, they were innocent. They were filled with love.

He couldn't let the monster in the basement use her again.

He wouldn't allow it.

No matter the consequences.

"I promise you Violet," He said, bending his head so that he was now looking her in the eyes and her face stiffened at the proximity, he held in a breath before uttering, "I won't if you give love another chance."

-_You truly are revolting. You're not human. You're an abomination! You just offered her yourself. Your mother will die if she accepts you._

_-It's worth it. _


	5. Just Checking

Hello everyone! :D Ok at the moment my fanfic is messing up so I'm just seeing if this actually uploads properly


End file.
